Mes confessions Ou tout simplement nous
by Idelyse
Summary: "Peur d'oublier les rires, les sourires. Peur d'oublier chaque détail. Peur d'oublier son visage. Peur d'oublier ses lèvres sur ma peau,ces conversations volées, cette vie ratée et que malgré tout le bonheur, on l'a frôlé. Puis, ce n'est pas moi que j'écris. Ce serait trop vide, trop creux, et sûrement trop laid. Ce que j'écris, c'est nous. Lui et moi. " -UA


**Disclaimer: ****Les personnages restent à J.K Rowling, encore.**

**Raiting: M.**

**Pairing: Pourquoi changer ? Bref, HPDM, bien sûr.**

**Note de l'auteur:****Je voulais faire une histoire original, j'en ai même les idées. Mais ce sera pour la prochaine fois. Je me contente, d'écrire au feeling. Ah, et par contre, je m'excuse pour le manque de publication sur mes autres fics. "On nous avait prévenus, Albus", se construit doucement. Et la suite de LMNCPLVTM, c'est écris, mais ma bêta est injoignable. Si jamais quelqu'un veut bien me le corriger, ou la remplacer pour ce chapitre, ALLELUIAH.**

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

**Prologue:**

La peur. Pas celle que tu ressens lorsque tu as quatorze ans, et que tu te balades une clope à la main. Pas celle que tu ressens lorsque tu en as seize, et que tu es dans le lycée avec un morceau de cannabis. Pas celle de rater un contrôle, ni celle de ne pas savoir marcher avec ses nouveaux talons. Non, je parle de la peur qui vous prend aux tripes. Qui vous empêche de dormir. La peur qui, tellement présente, devient votre amie. Je vous parle de la peur que je ressens, et qui oblige mon coeur à baver de l'encre, qui aurait très bien pu être mon sang. Elle est là, ici, partout dans cet appartement impersonnel. Et dans mes mots, aussi. Car c'est à cause d'elle, que mes mains s'activent sur ce carnet. parce que j'ai peur. Peur d'oublier les rires, les sourires. Peur d'oublier chaque détail. Peur d'oublier son visage. Peur d'oublier, que malgré tout, le bonheur, on l'a frôlé. Car après tout, c'était dans la nature humaine, de tout dramatiser. Je peux assurer, que je n'inventerai rien. Trois ans, ça représente rien, et même si ça m'a paru une éternité, car il faut bien l'avouer, des siècles me séparent de lui à présent. Chaque conversation est ancrée dans mes souvenirs mais après tout, qui me peut m'assurer, que dans une heure, deux semaines semaine, dix ans, trente, ou même cinquante que je me souviendrais de son visage parfait, de ses lèvres sur ma peau, de ces conversations volées, de cette vie ratée. J'écris aussipeut-être pour avoir une trace. Je tiens à préciser, si vous tombez ici un jour, que ce n'est pas moi que j'écris. Ce serait trop vide, trop creux, et sûrement trop laid. Je ne dois pas être aussi pédant que Montaigne ou Rousseau. Ou peut-être que si. Mais sans nous éloigner, ce que j'écris, c'est nous. Lui et moi. Peut-être un peu plus Lui, aussi.

J'avoue aussi que je voudrais qu'il le lise, lui aussi. Lui, dont le petit corps se soulève, face à moi. Lui, qui me crie des mots d'amours sans honte. Il n'appréciera pas. Car il est lié, à tout cela. Mais ce n'est pas bien grave, je n'ai rien à cacher. Sûrement, que de sa voix timide, il me demandera ce que c'est. Peut-être; que je m'arrêterais même d'écrire pour lui offrir un repas, un câlin, et quelques mots. Lui, il s'appelleScorpius. Lui, il l'a rendrait fier. Peut-être, en fait, que ces mots sont ma confession. Car il est bien clair que je ne cherchais aucune reconnaissance; premièrement je ne tiens pas à être lu, ensuite si je cherchais la gloire, j'écrirais une histoire fatale entre une adolescente banale et un apollon inhumain. Sans la violence qui transpire déjà dans mes mots, avec moins de sentiments, plus de pages, moins d'amour mais plus de douceur. Je ne savais pas comment commencercet affreux brouillon, qui finira sûrement à la poubelle, dès qu'il sera achevé. Mais je veux m'excuser. À lui, sans aucun doute. Lui, qui me manque. Lui, dont ses yeux émeraude m'hantent. Lui, que j'aime. Mais surtout a elle. Car mes excuses ne seront jamais entendues. Car j'ai laissé la perfection s'échappait. Désolé, Harry. Désolé, Astoria. Et désolé aux autres, aussi.

Mais je m'excuse à moi même, avant tout. Car je m'oblige, à replonger. A réécrire mes remords, que je connais par coeur. Si cette épave, un jour, est vagabondée par d'autres yeux que les miens, je tiens à préciser, que je dédie chacun de mes mots à mon fils qui a réussi, d'une drôle de manière, à me sauver.

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

Reviews ?


End file.
